Pimeydestä auringonlaskuun
by LoveForForests
Summary: Sith havahtui shokistaan ja lähti juoksemaan naisen perään.   "Fallen! Tule takaisin! "   Sitten hän jatkoi hampaitaan kiristellen ja melkein muristen:  "tämä on käsky."


Kafaila Ekaterina tuijotti mestariaan melkein hypnoosissa. Darth Maulin kasvot olivat vain viidentoista senttimetrin päässä nuoren sithoppilaan kasvoista, joilta oli hävinnyt kaikki ilmeikkyys. Maul hymisi hiljaa ja tuijotti oppilastaan silmiin, räpäyttämättä omiaan kertaakaan. Kummatkin istuivat levitaatioasennossa liikkumattomina, kunnes toinen nousi ja hennompi lysähti maahan. Maul seisoi Kafailan vierellä, muttei auttanut tätä ylös. Mustahiuksinen nuori nainen oli vielä hetken paikoillaan kuin kuollut, kunnes nousi ylös ja kumarsi sitten mestarilleen. Sithit poistuivat äänettöminä kuolleen plaanetan ainoan asuttavan rakennuksen parvekkeelta ja alkoivat kävellä pitkiä, pimeitä käytäviä pitkin kohti yksinkertaisia asuintilojaan, joihin kuului myös tuhansia vuosia vanha kirjasto. Kafaila kulki pää painettuna, niin huomaamattomana kuin ihminen vain voi. Maul vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä pimeyteen lähes kokonaan sulautuvaa hahmoa, josta voima lähetti jatkuvasti synkkiä aaltoja, joista ei juuri koskaan puhuttu ääneen. Ne olivat aina läsnä, joskus vahvempina ja joskus tuskin havaittavissa. Maul ei muistanut, olivatko ne koskaan olleet täydellisesti poissa. Hän kuitenkin arveli, että Kafaila oppisi pian salaamaan ne paremmin, mikäli haluaisi. Nuori nainen oli 11 vuoden aikana varmasti oppinut valtavasti, mutta ei tehnyt siitä numeroa. Ainoastaan taistelujen aikana hänen voimakkuutensa tuli esille punaisen valosapelin ja ruumiinkielen muodossa. Kun Kafaila hyppäsi seuraavan uhrinsa eteen, tämä tiesi kuolevansa varmasti, ja lähes varmasti jos oli jedi. Silloin uhri yleensä pakeni vihan voiman alta, jonka suoranainen ruumiillistuma nainen oli. Hän oli saanut 16-vuotiaaksi asti jedikoulutusta, mutta sen jälkeen hän ei enää pystynyt hallitsemaan salaisia tunteitaan. Ne veivät hänet pois jeditemppelistä, mutteivät voiman luota. Ne tunteet olivat vaivanneet Kafaila Ekaterinaa ainakin 11 vuotta, koska ne olivat olleet jo silloin läsnä, kun tämä vannoi valansa Maulille. Sithlordi muisti että tämä kiivasluontoinen ihmistyttö oli vain halunnut kostaa jokaiselle menneisyytensä henkilölle tavalla tai toisella. Maul oli silloin ollut silloin vielä kovasydäminen, tunteeton ja julma, kuten sithin kuuluikin olla. Hän oli usein kovistellut tyttöä, muttei koskaan varsinaisena tarkoituksenaan satuttaa. Asia vain oli niin, että Maul ei silloin ollut vielä itsekään päässyt yli raa'asta koulutuksestaan ja elämää hallitsevasta vihastaan. Parissa vuodessa tyttö, jonka hän oli nimennyt Kafaila Ekaterinaksi tuhansia sukupolvia sitten kuolleiden nunnien mukaan, oli kuitenkin saanut sithin tuntemaan uusia tunteita elämässään. Hän ei ollut enää täydellisesti yksin. Vaikka Kafailalla olikin kiivas luonto, hän osasi pitää sen kurissa kun hänen mestarinsa ei osannut hillitä itseään tai muistojaan. Silloin tyttö oli vetäytynyt sivuun ja tarkkaillut mestariaan ties miten tarkasti, painaen salaa mieleensä jokaisen eleen ja sanan, joka kertoi lisää Maulista. Ajan myötä Kafaila yritti toisinaan jopa rauhoitella mestariaan, saaden hänet niin tuntemaan itsensä ensin haavoittuvaiseksi ja sitten helpottuneeksi. Tyttö ei koskaan osoittanut mestariaan kohtaan kavaluutta, ei ollut edes ajatellut sitä. Kumpikaan ei suostunut myöntämään itselleen sitä, että heillä ei ollut ketään muita kuin toisensa. Sen takia mestarista ja oppilaasta oli tullut niin läheiset, miltei samanarvoisetkin. Maul kuunteli Kafailan mielipiteitä ja tyttö hänen. Maul yritti joskus kysyä oppilaaltaan, mikä tätä vaivasi, mutta se sai vain päivä päivältä aikuistuvan nuoren naisen sulkeutuneeksi. Sith kääntyi jälleen katsomaan oppilastaan, jonka kädet olivat aina piilossa kaavun hihojen alla. Maul ei edelleenkään tiennyt, mitä ne kätkivät, vai kätkivätkö mitään.

"...Fallen?" Sith kutsui naista tämän lempinimellä.

"Niin?" ääni oli hiljainen, aavistuksen arka.

"Meidän pitäisi puhua. Tänäiltana, jos sinulle sopii."

"Sopii minulle, mestari. Minnepä minä täältä lähtisin?"

_Paitsi aikaiseen hautaan, __Kafaila vastasi kysymykseensä mielessään. _

Darth Maulin ajatukset kääntyivät jälleen kaukaisiin vuosiin joista hän ei tiennyt paljon mitään, niihin jolloin Kafaila oli ollut vielä Windie. Hän oli kuullut saannöllisesti jeditemppelin tapahtumista omalta mestariltaan, jonka tapana oli pitää oppilaansa ajan tasalla asioista, joilla ei yleensä ollut kauheasti väliä, ellei siellä sitten koulutettu erityisen lahjakasta tai epätasapainoista lasta. Windie oli kuulunut jälkimmäisiin, eikä kukaan oikein tiennyt, miten tyttö oli päätynyt temppeliin ja sitten opetukseen.

Sidious oli tietenkin ollut kiinnostunut näkemään, miten tytölle kävisi.

Fallen tunki kätensä kaapunsa hihoihin, ja tunnusteli siroilla sormillaan käsiensä sisäpintojen arpia. Niiden joukossa oli myös uusia, vielä arkoja ja aukinaisia haavoja, osa syvempiä ja osa vähemmän syviä_. _23-vuotiaan naisen ajatukset liikkuivat silläkin hetkellä kuoleman rajojen lähellä. Hän sulki ajatuksensa parhaansa mukaan mestariltaan, mutta aina hän ei pystynyt siihen. Sen takia Maul tiesi, tai ainakin aavisti, että nuori nainen hautoi itsemurhaa vakavissaan.

Kafaila tunsi kuitenkin mestarinsa jo niin hyvin, että tiesi, että jos hän kertoisi – tai edes vihjaisi – todellisista aikeistaan hänelle, tämä ei päästäisi häntä enää hetkeksikään silmistään.

Maul oli kiintynyt oppilaaseensa lujasti. Joskus hän jopa sanoi sen ääneen. Sithlordi kutsui häntä yleensä vain Falleniksi. Sisimmässään hän lisäsi tosin aina:

"_minun langennut enkelini" _

Silloin tällöin, kun heidän tehtävänsä sijoittui hankaliin ja kurjiin oloihin ja he joutuivat nukkumaan kahdestaan kovalla, kylmällä lattialla, ja kun Kafaila oli jo nukahtanut ja vajonnut painajaisiinsa, Maul kulutti hitaasti matelevaa aikaa katselemalla naista.

Hänen kullankeltaiset silmänsä vaelsivat kalpeilla kasvoilla ja mustan kaavun verhoamalla vartalolla. Fallen ei koskaan ottanut sitä pois, tai ei ainakaan mestarinsa nähden. Hänellä oli aina käsivarret peitettyinä. Joskus Maulilla teki mieli vetää toista hihaa edes hieman ylös, kun toinen nukkui, mutta ei hän sittenkään ikinä tehnyt niin. Hän pelkäsi sitä, mitä oletti näkevänsä, ja sitä paitsi luotti siihen, että jos Fallenilla eivät olisi asiat hyvin, tämä kertoisi siitä mestarilleen ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.

Keisari saattoi ehkä tuntea kahden Sithin välillä olevan, orastavan suhteen, mutta ei puuttunut siihen. Vain se oli olennaista, että he suorittivat tehtävänsä ilman töppäyksiä, ja sitten heti perään toisen. Keisari – myös Darth Sidiousina tunnettu – oli huomannut, kuinka Kafaila tappoi jokaisen uhrinsa, ja usein myös sivullisia, palavalla kiihkolla.

Vanha mies piti sitä todellisena plussana sithoppilaalle.

Maul ei kuitenkaan ollut niin mielissään asiasta kuin vanha mestarinsa. Sivullisten kuolemat eivät haitanneet häntä, sillä hän oli sith, mutta välillä hänestä tuntui, että nainen tappoi eninten sen takia, että kuvitteli ehkä mielessään tappavansa itsensä samalla tavalla.

Kafaila oli jedin lapsi. Nainen oli saanut jedikoulutusta 16-vuotiaaksi asti, mutta oli sitten tajunnut, ettei se tie ollut viitoitettu häntä varten.

Windie oli eräänä yönä vain lähtenyt pois jeditemppelistä, eikä ollut koskaan palannut takaisin. Sen sijaan tyttö oli alkanut etsiä sithlordia, joka voisi saattaa hänen koulutuksensa loppuun, mutta Voiman eri puolella.

Viikon aikana, jonka hän hortoili Coruscantin alatasoilla, hän etsi ja etsi, kuulosteli Voimaa ja lopulta tunsi pimeän puolen sykähdyksen.

Darth Maul oli juuri päässyt koulutuksensa loppuun, mutta oli silti melkein tullut yllätetyksi, kun korkeintaan 160 cm pitkä tyttö oli hypännyt jostain hänen eteensä. Sith oli jo halkaisemassa hyökkääjän kahtia valosapelillan, mutta oli sitten tuntenut Voiman virtaavan vahvana tulijassa ja jäänyt ihan vain mielenkiinnosta odottamaan, mitä tuleman piti.

Itkuinen, likainen, ikäistään vanhemman oloinen ja hieman sekava tyttö oli osoittanut Maulia niin painavalla laserasella, että se tärisi tytön hennossa kädessä.

Sithin oli vain tarvinnut odottaa tarpeeksi kauan, ja lopulta tyttö oli sanonut, että tiesi tämän olevan sith. Sitten tyttö oli polvistunut hänen eteensä ja pyytänyt päästä hänen koulutukseensa.

Maul oli miettinyt hetken, epäröinyt toisen ja sitten suostunut asiaa sen kummemmin ajattelematta. Hän oli tunnistavinaan tytön juuri siksi, josta Sidious oli hänelle kertonut. Epätasapainoinen, ehkä parempi sith kuin jedi.

Zabrak oli vienyt tytön mukanaan toiselle planeetalle, Ulkokehän reunamille, ja huomannut kuinka tappaminen kävi kuin luonnostaan tältä tytöltä, joka sai vihastaan voimaa kiduttaa muita.

Windiestä oli tullut niin Kafaila Ekaterina. Nimet olivat otettu muinaisilta nunnilta, mutta nainen oli enemmänkin paholaisen riivaama kuin pyhällä hengellä täytetty.

Tyttö oli yrittänyt paeta todellisuutta tuhoamalla lähestulkoon kaiken, mikä sattui hänen tielleen, mutta epäonnistunut siinä.

Mestari vilkaisi oppilastaan, joka käveli edelleen pää painuksissa ja oli vain tumma varjo seinää vasten.

"Fallen?" Maul kutsui oppilastaan äänellä, joka oli luonnostaan todella matala ja hiukkasen karhea.

Varjo käänsi valkeina loistavat kasvonsa mestariaan kohti osoittaakseen, että oli kuullut äskeisen.

"Minä… sinä… siis… tiedäthän sinä etten koskaan jätä sinua yksin?"

"Kyllä… kai" kuului naisen hiljainen vastaus. Sen jälkeen hän käänsi taas katseensa alas- ja eteenpäin, kohti käytävää ja sen lattiaa.

Maul kohotti toista suupieltään hieman, se oli enintä mitä sith osasi näyttääkseen tunteitaan.

Sitten hän ojensi kätensä ja kosketti varovaisesti Fallenin olkapäätä.

Mustakaapuinen nainen värähti hieman, muttei säikähtäneenä. Sithlordin kosketuksella vain sattui olemaan sellainen vaikutus häneen. Oli aina ollut.

Nainen painui itseään melkein kymmenen vuotta vanhempaa mestariaan vasten, ja tämä kietoi toisen kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille.

Fallenin kasvot ylsivät Maulia suurinpiirtein leukaan.

Jos joku olisi silloin nähnyt heidät, vaikkei se tietenkään ollut mahdollista, hän olisi kuvaillut kahden sithin välistä suhdetta rakkaudeksi, joka oli kuitenkin vielä kukkaan puhkeamaton ja suljettu muiden katseilta.

Darth Maul ei olisi halunnut piilottaa kiintymystään omaan enkeliinsä, mutta tiesi, ettei hänen mestarinsa katsoisi sitä hyvällä. Eikä todennäköisesti kukaan muukaan, joka hyötyi heistä millään tavalla. Sithit olivat pohjimmiltaan tunteettomia tappokoneita ja vallan haalijoita. Tai ainakin heidän pitäisi olla.

Kafaila ja Maul olivat kuitenkin rikkoneet sitä perussääntöä jo monta kuukautta sitten.

Ensimmäinen ikusuudelta tuntuva puoliminuuttinen Maulin syleilyssä oli muuttanut jotain Kafailan sisällä. Se hetki oli muuttanut myös Maulia. Se oli muuttanut kaikkea hieman. Osa jäisistä padoista oli sulanut sillä hetkellä heidän molempien sisällä.

Silti niitä oli kuitenkin jäänyt vielä, ja aivan liian paljon.

Kafaila tunsi samoja tunteita mestariaan kohtaan, mitä tämä häntä kohtaan. Nainen oli kuitenkin välillä niin syvällä epätoivoisessa masennuksessaan, ettei tajunnut totuutta :

Hänellä ei ollut ketään muuta kuin mestarinsa.

Molemmat mustiin pukeutuneet hahmot kävelivät ankeita käytäviä vielä jonkun matkaa, kunnes kääntyivät oikealle ja siitä vielä vasemmalle. Sitten he saapuivat yhteisiin asuintiloihin. Ne eivät olleet mitenkään erikoiset, pari makuusyvennystä, molempien henkilökohtaiset mietiskelytilat, pieni keittiön virkaa toimittava komero ja, kaiken keskellä, isohko kalustamaton tasanne lähitaistelutekniikoiden harjoittelua varten.

Maul irrotti otteensa langenneesta enkelistään ja käveli yhtäkkiä niin välinpitämättömänä omalle makuupaikalleen. Mies riisui kaapunsa ja kävi istumaan jalat ristissä melko ohuen patjansa päälle.

Kafaila puolestaan meni keittokomeroon ja kaatoi itsellensä lasiin kunnon paukun jotain väkevää alkoholijuomaa, kuten aina. Sitten nainen istuutui mestarinsa sängyn juureen kuin koira, katsoen palvovasti ylöspäin tuota tatuoitua humanoidia, jota kaikki pelkäsivät kuollakseen. Kaikki paitsi Darth Sidious ja hän.

Nainen oli onnistunut kesyttämään hirviön, antamaan tälle mahdollisuuden elää täydempää, vaikkakin edelleen niin kovin tyhjää elämää.

Täydempää siitä tosin ei voisi koskaan tulla. Ei, koska Darth Maul oli sith.

Fallen sai paukkunsa juotua ja meni hakemaan toisen, ja heti perään kolmannenkin. Sitten hän meni mietiskelemään.

Maulin ajatukset alkoivat muutamien hiljaisten minuuttien kuluttua harhailla. Sithin mieli matkasi takaisin aikaan, jonka hän muisti ainoastaan sen takia, että se aika oli sisältänyt niin paljon fyysistä ja henkistä tuskaa.

Hänen sithoppilasvuotensa.

Maul puri hampaansa yhteen ajatellessaan niitä satoja – kenties tuhansia kertoja, joina Sidious oli antanut hänelle opetuksen siitä, ettei virheitä sallittu. Ja ne opetukset… ne olivat edelleenkin tuoreina sithin mielessä. Hän tunsi edelleen Voimasalamoiden kipunoinnin ihollaan, hän tunsi tatuointiensa tekemisen aiheuttaman tikustelun. Hän tunsi kaiken.

Vihan. Tuskan. Miellyttämisenhalun. Perfektionismin.

Kyllä, Darth Maul oli perfektionisti. Hänen oli pakko olla, muuten hän ei enää olisi ollut elossa. Keisarilla olisi ollut uusi oppipoika, kenties parempi kuin hän.

Paitsi ettei Darth Maulia parempaa ollut. Ehkä.

Maulin oikea käsi puristui nyrkkiin ilman että mies itse edes huomasi asiaa. Toisinaan hän tunsi niin suurta vihaa mestariaan kohtaan, ettei tiennyt, pystyikö hän laisinkaan peittämään sitä mestariltaan.

Juuri Darth Sidious oli vienyt häneltä hänen nimensä.

_Khameir Sarin. _

Sithin mietteet keskeytti Fallen, joka oli jo mietiskeltävänsä mietiskellyt ja tuli nyt istumaan mestarinsa viereen. Nainen otti nyrkissä olevan käden käteensä ja hieroi sitä hellästi niin kauan, että jännitys laukesi ja Maul saattoi antaa itsensä hengittää. Pitkä huokaus vavistutti sithin hoikaa ja jäntevää vartaloa.

Kafaila yskähti hieman, ja sith käänsi katseensa häneen. Hellyydenpuuska sai Maulin kietomaan molemmat kätensä oppilaansa ympärille ja rutistamaan tiukasti itseään vasten.

"Fallen… " sithin ääni oli käheä kuiskaus, mutta sekin tuntui räjähdykseltä kuolleen planeetan hiljaisuudessa.

"Mitä, mestari?"

"Joko sinä… jaksaisit puhua kanssani?"

Nainen nyökkäsi mestarinsa rintaa vasten, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Minä… minä olen sinusta huolissani, Fallen. Ymmärrätkö?"

Nyökkäys.

"Ja minä haluan auttaa sinua, koska merkitset minulle enemmän kuin mikään muu. Koska… koska minä… rak… rakastan sinua. Ja siksi minä en halua että kuolet. Sinun on pakko yrittää jaksaa. Minä valvon vaikka joka ikisen yön niin kauan kuin vain pystyn, vaikka kuolisin, ellet sinä edes lupaa yrittää. Minä tunnen sinut. Ja tunnen sinun tuskasi. Epätoivosi.

Usko kun sanon, että niistä pääsee irti, ja kun sanon, ettei kuolema helpota mitään. Mitä iloa on Voimaan yhtymisestä? Se ei vie sinun tietoisuuttasi pois. Näet vain asioita, joihin et voi enää vaikuttaa. Sitäkö sinä haluat?"

Angelin silmiin hiipi vaivihkaa kyyneleitä, kun hän kuunteli mestarinsa puhetta. Miten oikeassa Maul olikaan…

"Anteeksi, mestari. Minä vain… olen umpikujassa. Mikään ei enää auta. "

"Mitä kaikkea olet sitten kokeillut?" sith napautti ilman että hänen aikomuksenaan oli kuulostaa niin kovalta. Kysymys sai kuitenkin Kafailan vavahtamaan pari kertaa, kun kyyneleet uhkasivat murtaa hänen patonsa.

"Anteeksi… "

Mitään muuta enkeli ei enää pystynyt sanomaan.

Mutta nyt Maul tiesi varmaksi, ettei hänen enkelinsä ollut onnellinen, ei alkuunkaan. Sithmestari oli osunut arvauksissaan aivan oikeaan. Hän työnsi Fallenia varovaisesti poispäin hartioista kiinni pitäen ja katsoi tätä samalla suoraan silmiin sanoen:

"Fallen. Minä aivan tosissani rakastan sinua. Yritä. Edes minun takiani. "

"Minä… minäkin rakastan sinua, mestari" oppilas sopersi. Sitten hän lisäsi hitaasti, niin kuin sanojen sanominen olisi ollut kovan työn takana:

"…minä lupaan yrittää… vielä kerran. Ja vain sinun takiasi. En kenenkään muun"

Maul tarttui yllättäen enkelinsä kasvoihin ja suuteli naista niin kuin vain rakastunut mies voi.

Hänen ei tarvinnut varoa hihojen alasvalumista, koska hän oli leikannut hihoihin reiät peukaloa varten.

Samassa Maulin yhteysradio piippasi, ja sith päästeli suustaan mitä kammottavimpia kirouksia. Hänen oli kuitenkin vastattava siihen, koska yhteydenottaja oli itse Darth Sidious. Maul yritti olla kuulostamatta siltä, kuin olisi tehnyt jotain kiellettyä, ja kysyi ihmeellisen rauhallisesti samalla kumartaen eteensä ilmestyneelle hologrammikuvalle:

"Mitä, mestarini?"

Sidiousin ääni oli kuin kuolleiden lehtien havinaa, Hothin jäähirviön murinaa tai kenraali Grievousin onttoa yskähtelyä. Se oli itse kuolema. Niin Kafaila ajatteli hiljaa noustessaan varovaisesti istumaan niin ettei hän näkyisi Keisarin luona olevassa holokuvassa millään muotoa.

"Minulla on sinulle ja oppilaallesi tehtävä. "

Kafailan korvissa alkoi suhista häiritsevästi, kun hän kuuli sanat.

Hän ei halunnut lähteä minnekään, ei juuri nyt. Hän olisi ollut juuri paljastamassa karmean totuuden itsestään, mutta tuo, vielä kuin ihmeen kaupalla hengissä oleva, Keisari, oli nyt pilannut lähes täydellisen hetken. Nainen ei enää kuullut tehtävän selostusta, vaan tuijotti tyhjin silmin eteensä nähden vain mestarinsa sumuisen varjon.

_Alkoholia_

Niin hänen mielensä kuiskasi. Järki kuitenkin pani vastaan, koska liikkumalla hän paljastaisi itsensä Maulin sängyltä. Ja Sidiouksen reaktionhan saattoi vain arvata siihen.

Kafailan onneksi holokuva katosi pian, ja sitten hän pääsi ryntäämään keittiööön ja tekemään itsellensä koko kannullisen juotavaa.

"Fallen. Sinä et voi juoda, kun lähdemme suorittamaan tehtävää. Kuulitko?" Maulin ääni oli napakka, muttei kuitenkaan aivan kiukkuinen. Kafaila ei kuitenkaan jaksanut välittää siitä, vaan ryysti sikamaisesti suoraan kannusta itsetekemiään sekoituksia. Maul seisoi oviaukossa vain katselemassa, kun hänen oppilaansa menetti kontrollinsa kokonaan. Kun sithoppilas oli saanut kannullisen juotua, hän vajosi lattialle mongertaen kaikkea ihmeellistä ja vähemmän ihmeellistä.

"Mesh… me… mestari. Minä… minääh en pääshe ylöööössshh…"

Maul ei nostanut oppilastaan aivan heti ylös, vaan antoi tämän ensin yrittää itse. Siitä ei kuitenkaan tullut mitään. Parin yrityksen jälkeen Kafaila oli purrut kieleensä ja kolauttanut päänsä kylmään kivilattiaan. Vasta sitten sith astui parilla harppauksella naisen luokse, tarttui tätä kainaloiden alta ja nosti sitten syliinsä. Kafailan pää nuokkui, ja Maul alkoi pelätä, että sekoituksessa oli ollut jotain myrkkyä.

Kun hän laski naisen sängylle, tämä raotti puoliksi silmiään ja liikutti tuskin huomattavasti huuliaan. Sith ei kuitenkaan saanut siitä selvää.

"Mitä? Fallen, mitä sinä yrität sanoa?"

Sithoppilaan suusta kuului vain epänaisellinen örähdys, joka enteili oksennusta. Maul piteli naisen hartioista kiinni, kun tämä antoi ylen sänkynsä viereen lattialle. Sitten hän talutti tämän hitaasti keittiöön huuhtelemaan suunsa, kaappasi sitten syliinsä ja kantoi aina lähtövalmiiseen alukseen. Siivousdroidi kyllä huolehtisi oksennuksesta.

Kun Kafaila Ekaterina alkoi pikkuhiljaa heräillä järkyttävään pääkipuun, Maul oli jo laskeutunut planeetalle, jolla heidän oli määrä suorittaa tehtävänsä. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut tulenpalava kiire, joten hän saattoi antaa naisen nukkua humalaisen syvää, liikkumatonta unta. Sith risti kätensä ja kääntyi tuolillaan niin, että sai esteettömän näköyhteyden oppilaaseensa.

Tämä kompuroi heikonoloisena ylös ja suuntasi silmät puoliummessa kohti wc:tä. Hetken kuluttua kuului yökkäiluä, ja sen jälkeen heikkoa nyyhkytystä. Sitten sithmestari kuuli, kun ovi lukittiin sisältäpäin niin ettei kukaan pääsisi sinne. Hän aavisti pahaa, mutta pysyi kuitenkin paikallaan silkan tahdonvoiman ansiosta.

Darth Maul keräsi Voiman avukseen terästääkseen kuuloaan. Hän kuuli wc:stä epämääräisen kilahduksen, jota normaali humanoidi ei pystyisi kuulemaan. Sitten ääni, joka muistutti häiritsevästi lihan leikkaamista.

Vapiseva huokaus.

Niiskaus.

Mutinaa.

Sith ei enää kestänyt, vaan lähti ripein askelin kävelemään oppilaansa luokse. Hän pysähtyi oven taakse ja kysyi niin neutraalilla äänellä kuin osasi:

"Fallen? Onko kaikki hyvin? Mitä sinä teet siellä?"

Maul kuuli vain katkonaista hengitystä. Pahat aavistukset vain kasvoivat.

"Avaa ovi. Nyt. Tai minä avaan sen puolestasi. "

Hän ei edelleenkään saanut vastausta.

_tip, tip, tip _

Sith höristi korviaan. Jotain tipahteli lattialle.

Hän irrotti valosapelin vyöltään ja aktivoi toisen energiateristä. Sitten hän työnsi sen oven lukitussysteemiin ja vetäisi sen sitten auki.

Kafaila istui vessan nurkassa pää painettuna käsiin. Ensi näkemältä ei olisi huomannut mitään, mutta sitten sith tajusi:

tyttö istui oman verilammikkonsa päällä. Musta kaapu näytti märältä. Sitten siitä tipahti ensimmäinen pisara puhtaan valkoiselle lattialle.

Se pisara oli tummanpunainen.

Maul pysähtyi kuin seinään nähtyään, mitä hänen langennut enkelinsä oli tehnyt itselleen.

Nainen nousi horjuen ylös painaen vasemmalla kädellään toista ja juoksi sitten mestarinsa ohi jonnekin päin alusta.

Sithlordi ei pystynyt kymmeneen sekuntiin tekemään yhtikäs mitään, niin järkyttynyt hän oli. Lattialla oleva veri… se oli hänen Fallenistaan.  
>Nainen jonka hän oli kasvattanut läpi tämän elämän myrskyisimmän vaiheen ohi. Välillä Maulista tuntui siltä, että hän oli tämän isä, mutta toisinaan hän taas tunsi itsensä vain sivulliseksi nuoren sithin suuressa tragediassa. Ja sitten… sitten hän tunsi itsensä vielä rakastajaksikin. Kuin Romeo tuhansia ja tuhansia vuosia sitten jonkun jo tuhoutuneen galaksin ainoan asuttavan planeetan legendaarisessa tarinassa.<p>

Sith havahtui shokistaan ja lähti juoksemaan naisen perään.

"Fallen! Tule takaisin! "

Sitten hän jatkoi hampaitaan kiristellen ja melkein muristen:

"tämä on käsky."

Sithoppilas ei kuitenkaan ilmestynyt minkään oven takaa. Maul paiskoi ovia auki ja kiinni, mutta nainen oli ja pysyi jossain pienessä kolossa ääntäkään päästämättä. Enää ei kuulunut edes pientä _tip-tip- _ääntä. Ei, vaikka Maul kuinka kokosi Voiman avukseen.

Itseasiassa, sithlordi ei edes tuntenut oppilastaan Voimassa. Hän oli kadonnut. Ei kuitenkaan kirjaimellisesti, vaan nainen oli vain sulkenut itsensä Voimalta. Maul ei tiennyt, että hän osasi senkin. Oli niin paljon asioita, mistä nainen oli aivan hiljaa.

Mestarin ei auttanut kuin kutsua lääkäridroidinsa paikalla avukseen etsimään naista. Mekaaninen ääni kysyi töykeästi – ääni on tarkoituksella ohjelmoitu sellaiseksi – mihin Maul tarvitsi häntä. Ei, vaan _sitä. _

"Sinä autat minua etsimään sithoppilaan. Hän on kadonnut tälle alukselle ja on mahdollisesti hengenvaarassa. "

Sith sanoi tarkoituksella sithoppilas, koska hän ei halunnut antaa droidille todellista kuvaa hänen suhteestaan oppilaaseensa.

Maul ja droidi lähtivät molemmat eri suuntiin. Zabrakmestari kolusi aluksen alimpia kerroksia välillä kysellen:

"Fallen? Missä sinä olet? Tule tänne… "

Yhtäkkiä nainen ilmaantui taas Voiman kenttään. Maul tunsi sen heikkona, paljon heikompana kuin sen piti olla, mutta pystyi sen perusteella kuitenkin suuntaamaan kulkunsa oikeaan suuntaan.

Sith kääntyi 90 astetta ja huomasi melkein heti pari veripisaraa. Sitten useampia. Jäljet johtivat käytävälle numero 66, jota ei ollut luultavasti koskaan käytetty mihinkään erikoiseen.

Yllättäen Maulin eteen rojahti seinän syvennyksestä tumma hahmo. Sith vetäisi automaattisesti valosapelinsa esille, vaikka arvasikin jo, kuka hahmo oli.

Hän pani aseen takaisin vyölle, paikkaan minne se kuuluikin, ja alkoi välittömästi kokeilla Kafailan pulssia. Se tuntui heikkona, ja mies aisti, kuinka Voima naisen ympärillä heikkeni koko ajan.

Maul nosti höyhenkevyen naisen helposti käsivarsilleen ja lähti kuljettamaan tätä kohti pieniä, mutta huipputekniikalla varustettuja sairastiloja. Sith nosti toisella kädellään suunsa eteen yhteysradionsa ja käski droidia tulemaan välittömästi omiin tiloihinsa.

"Sithoppilas Kafaila Ekaterina on hengenvaarassa."

Droidi tuli paikalle heti. Se ei ollut ehtinyt edes kovin kauaksi etsinnöissään. Maul päätti kertoa mestarilleen, että lääkintädroidin toiminnassa oli puutteita. Asia vain pitäisi verhoilla niin, ettei kävisi ilmi, mitä Kafaila oli tehnyt itselleen. Tai… no, ainakin asiaa pitäisi kenties hieman kaunistella.

Sithmestari katseli, kuinka droidi veti verisen hihan ylös paljastaen toinen toistaan syvempiä, auki retkottavia haavoja. Osaa oli yritetty surkeasti sitoa. Joukossa oli myös niin paljon arpikudosta, että Maul ei erottanut edes neliösenttimetrin kokoista aluetta normaali-ihoa. Yhdestä haavasta valui verta runsaana purona. Sith arvasi, että se oli juuri se viilto, joka oli juuri silläkin hetkellä viemässä hänen oppilastaan kohti Voiman valoisampaa puolta.

Droidi otti esille käyrän neulan ja lankaa. Sitten se alkoi ommella viiltoja umpeen syvyysjärjestyksessä. Sitten se levitti kädelle baktaa, kaikenparantavaa ihmeainetta. Lopuksi vielä side verisen käden päälle, ja asia oli hoidettu. Droidi ompeli vielä toisenkin silvotun käden ja pari kohtaa vasemmasta jalasta, ja työnsi sitten tiputusneulan Kafailan kämmenselkään.

Maul värähti, kun ajatteli, mitä Kafaila oli miettinyt vetäessään jotain terää pitkin rannettaan. Sith käski droidia poistumaan.

"Fallen… Fallen, kuuletko sinä minua?"

Nainen ei liikahtanutkaan. Sith tajusi, että oppilas oli lähellä kuolemaa. Hän joutuisi suorittamaan tehtävän yksin. Ja hänen oli otettava yhteys Darth Sidiousiin ja kerrottava asioiden saamasta, uudesta ja valitettavasta käänteestä. Ja vaikka hän ei kertoisikaan mestarilleen Kafailasta, tämä kuitenkin aistisi sen. Ja silloin Maul jäisi kiinni asioiden salailusta. Hetken mietittyään sith otti esille hologrammikiteensä ja valitsi yhteyshenkiköksi entisen mestarinsa.

Vanhan miehen pahaenteinen ja kammottava hahmo muodostui Maulin kasvojen eteen. Sith kumarsi ja sanoi:

"Minulla on teille hyvin valitettavia uutisia, oi mestarini. Sithoppilas on yrittänyt itsemurhaa. Mitkä ovat käskynne asian hoitamiseen?"

Darth Sidiousin kumara mutta pahaenteinen hahmo ei kuitenkaan vastannut pitkään aikaan. Maul odotti kärsivällisesti; hän oli tottunut vuosien varrella siihen, että hänen mestarina – koko galaksin Keisari – ei puhunut ennen kuin hänelle itselleen sopi.

Kun sithlordi avasi suunsa, ääni ei ollut lainkaan se raavaan, käskevän miehen ääni, vaan käheä vanhan ja sairaan miehen.

"Lordi Maul, keskeyttäkää tehtävä. Teidän on saavuttava viipymättä Coruscantiin. Tunnen, että aikani poistua lähenee. Sinun on tultava yksin, ilman Kafaila Ekaterinaa, niin että voin kertoa sinulle vielä erinäisiä asioita. Ne sinun täytyy välittää oppilaallesi, ja oppilaasi aikanaan omille oppilailleen. "

Keisari yskäisi pari kertaa, ja Maul saattoi erottaa pienen tumman vanan mestarinsa suupielessä.

" Tule. Heti. Tehtävä ei ole niin kiireinen, etteikö se voisi odottaa. Mutta minulla on kiire. "

"Hyvä on, mestari. "

Maul kumarsi ja sammutti laitteen. Sitten hän hipaisi kevyesti Kafailan kättä ohimennessään. Droidi odotti kuuliaisesti käytävässä, mutta heti kun sith oli mennyt, se livahti takaisin hoitamaan työtään. Se tarkisti tippapussin nesteen määrän ja naisen pulssin. Sitten droidi kytki Kafailaan elintoimintojen seuraamiseen tarkoitetut lätkät ja johdot. Sitten se asettui paikalleen, metrin päähän naisesta, joka suljettujen luomiensa takaa näki koko ajan katkeamattomana filminä kuvia kaikista surmaamistaan olioista.

Maul istuutui aluksen ohjaajan paikalle ja käynnisti moottorit. Hänellä pyörivät päässä sanat, jotka hänen mestarinsa oli sanonut vain muutamaa minuuttia aikaisemmin:

"_Tunnen, että aikani poistua lähenee. " _

Darth Sidious. Legendaarinen ja julma sithlordi, Galaktisen Imperiumin Keisari. Darth Maulin ja monien muiden sithien mestari. Entinen, taitava poliitikko. Oli niin paljon asioita, joihin Keisari oli vaikuttanut. Itseasiassa Maul ei keksinyt ainoatakaan asiaa, mihin Keisari _ei olisi _vaikuttanut. Ja nyt… oliko tämä todellakin Darth Sidiousin loppu, vai ansa jollekin? Entä, jos se olikin ansa, kenelle se oli?

Sithmestari ei tiennyt, eikä keksinyt edes pientä vihjettä siitä, mikä odottaisi häntä Galaksin keskusplaneetalla, kun hän nousi ilmakehään ja hyppäsi hyperavaruuuteen.

Kafaila tunsi jäytävää kipua käsissään. Sithoppilas mumisi jotain epäselvää ja raotti varovaisesti silmiään.

_Onnistuinkohan minä viimeinkin? Olenko nyt yhtä Voiman kanssa? _

Nainen näki yläpuolellaan vain valkoista, ja hetken todella luuli kuolleensa, kunnes hänen kasvojensa eteen tunkeutui jokin typerä droidi rikkoen melkein miellyttävän illuusion kuolemasta.

"Kuuletteko minua, sithoppilas Kafaila Ekaterina?"

Kafaila yritti peittää korvansa hänen tärykalvojaan viiltävältä, terävältä ääneltä, mutta hänen kätensä eivät liikkuneet. Paniikki iski nuoreen naiseen samalla kun pieni kipu muuttui täydeksi tuskaksi.

Sithoppilas pääsi raukkamaisen vinkaisun ja yritti riuhtoa itsensä vapaaksi johdoista, mihin hänet oli kytketty. Vieressä seuraava droidi otti kuitenkin esiin pitkän neulan ja työnsi sen hänen kaulaansa.

Sitten Kafaila – Fallen – vajosi takaisin pimeyteen.

Darth Maul nojasi otsaansa ohjauspaneeliin. Sith kiristeli hampaitaan ärsyyntyneenä.

_Miksi minä en voi vaikuttaa Fallenin tai Sidiousin kohtaloihin?_

Maul ei tiennyt, miksi oikein välitti mestarinsa kohtalosta. Mies oli toki opettanut hänet täydelliseksi tappokoneeksi, joka hallitsi raudkäpp-valosapelityylin, mutta kuitenkin… sama mies oli saanut Maulin tuntemaan ikuisesti fyysistä tuskaa oikeassa kyynärvarressaan. Siellä se pieni koje oli, näkymättömissä. Hallitsemassa häntä. Sith voisi kenties sammuttaa sen tai kaivaa ulos, mutta mitä mieltä keisari olisi siitä?

Fallen olikin sitten asia erikseen. Naisen vuoksi sith uhraisi epäröimättä oman henkensä, jos vain tietäisi sen pelastavan tämän lopullisesti. Mutta mikään ei ollut koskaan luvannut sitä hänelle, joten Maul saattoi pitää henkensä enemmän tai vähemmän hyvillä mielin.

Sith tuijotti tyhjin silmin ulos hyperavaruuteen. Samaan aikaan hänen aivonsa kiljuivat vastalauseita moiselle tyhjäntoimittamiselle. Ei sith tuijotellut tylsänä ulos ikkunoista! Ei koskaan. Ei edes, vaikka olisi ollut halvaantunut kaulasta alaspäin.

Ei ainakaan sithlordi nimeltä Darth Maul.

Paitsi että hänellä oli oikeastaan syy istuskella toimettomana aluksensa ohjaamossa.

Kafaila. Ainoa olento jota hän oli koskaan rakastanut.

Nuori nainen raotti taas pimeyden jälkeen silmiään. Hän ei enää tuntenut kipua käsissään, eikä missään muuallakaan. Itseasiassa hän ei tuntenut mitään. Hänen ympärillään oleva valo oli pehmeää, eikä lainkaan uhkaavaa ja pistävää kuten viime kerralla. Joku silitti hänen hiuksiaan.

_Nemo? Sinäkö se olet, vanha mestarini? _

Hän aukaisi silmänsä, ja kuinkas ollakaan, hänen jediaikainen mestarinsahan se todellakin oli. Kivikasvoinen twi'lek naaras.

"_Voi Windie, miksi? Miksi sinä teit niin? Sinusta olisi tullut mahtava jedi. Luuletko, että pimeän puolen avulla voit täyttää tyhjiöt sisälläsi? Olisit edes sanonut minulle, että kaikki ei ole hyvin. Me kaikki__ olisimme voineet auttaa sinua. Minä olisin voinut. "_

Kafaila nousi istumaan. Yksikään droidi ei ilmaantunut hänen näkökenttäänsä pistääkseen taas kerran häntä kaulaan, jotta hän voisi jatkaa syvää untaan. Sithoppilas aikoi jo avata suunsa ja vastata, mutta jedimestari katosi.

Sitten oli taas hetken aikaa pimeää.

Seuraavaksi Kafaila oli jeditemppelin käytävällä, menossa viimeistä kertaa ennen lähtöään neuvoston eteen mestarinsa kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut harmaintakaan aavistusta, minne heille määrätty tehtävä johtaisi.

Windie loi hermostuneen katseen mestariinsa, joka käveli tyynenä hänen rinnallaan. Nemon olemus oli arvokas, ja niin _aatelinen_. Se kaiketi johtui siitä, että hänessä todellakin virtasi sinistä verta, ainakin jos padawaneiden keskellä liikkuviin huhuihin oli uskominen. Jedi itse vaikeni kuin muuri, jos häneltä asiasta jotain kysyi.

Neuvoston salin ovet aukenivat…

Ja taas kerran filmi katkesi kesken.

Kafaila ajelehti tyhjyydessä ja pohti elämäänsä. Mitä hyvää hän oli oikeastaan saanut koskaan aikaan? Oliko hän tuottanut kenellekään mitään muita kuin pettymyksiä?

Padawanista sithoppilaaksi. Hyvästä pahaksi.

Vai oliko hän koskaan ollut täydellisesti kumpaakaan?

Totuus oli, ettei hän tiennyt. Mitään. Kafaila Ekaterina ei tuntenut edes itseään. Ainoa, minkä hän todella tunsi, oli ahdistuksen olemus. Se, joka pakotti hänet juomaan. Se, mikä pakotti hänet viiltelemään kätensä ja jalkansa vereslihalle. Salailemaan. Hautomaan itsemurhaa.

Oliko hän sittenkin onnistunut siinä, kaikkien piinallisten vuosien jälkeen? Entä jos droidi oli sittenkin toteuttanut hänen toiveensa tappavan myrkyn pistämisestä hänen suoneensa?

Sitten hän oli viimeinkin vapaa. Ei enää tuskaa. Ei kipua, ahdistusta eikä masennusta. Mutta ei myöskään rakkautta, eikä iloa.

Mutta mitä siitä? Mihin ihminen tai mikään muu olento tunteita tarvitsi?

Ne vain satuttivat omistajaansa, ja kaikkia tuntijan ympärillä.

Näin oli tosiaankin parempi.

Nämä asiat mielessään käytyä Ekaterina Kafaila – Windie – käänsi kylkeään tyhjyydessä ja sulki silmänsä kuullen vielä korvissaan hentona jeditemppelin sisälle rakennettujen purojen solinan.

Rauha.

Darth Maul nousi ylös ohjaamon penkiltä ja lähti kävelemään rivakasti kohti sairashuonetta. Voimasta puuttui jotain. Ja se "jotain" oli hänen Falleninsa.

Sith kohotti kättään ja avasi oven Voiman avulla. Sitten hän harppasi yhdellä askeleella Kafailan vuoteen vierelle. Nainen oli kääntänyt kylkeään niin, että puolet letkuista ja mittareista olivat irronneet. Hänen kasvoiltaan oli poistunut kaikki jännitys, kaikki ahdistus ja suru. Fallenista oli kuoriutunut koko maailmankaikkeuden kaunein olento.

Pitkät mustat hiukset olivat sekaisin ja kasvoilla veritahroja, mutta silti hän säteili; se säteily ei vain johtunut siitä, että hän olisi ollut elävä. Ei alkuunkaan. Se johtui siitä, että nainen oli vihdoin saanut sen mitä oli kaiketi aina halunnut: rauhan.

Sith kätki kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Pitkään aikaan ei kuulunut edes hengityksen ääntä. Aluksessa oli aivan hiljaista. Se kiisi hyperavaruudessa kohti Coruscantia.

Kun Maul viimein uskalsi hengittää, se purkautui ulos itkuna. Sith vajosi polvilleen ja tuijotti sumein silmin rakastamansa naisen ruumista.

"Fallen… Fallen…! " sanat tulivat ulos vaivalloisesti. Niiden pelkkä sanominenkin tuotti tuskaa. Tai ei oikeastaan sanominen, vaan itse sana.

Fallen. Langennut enkeli.

Se merkitsi Maulille täsmälleen samaa mitä elämä merkitsi muille.

Sith nousi itkettyään itkunsa pois, ja irrotti loputkin letkut naisen ruumiista. Sitten hän otti kevyen ruumiin syliinsä ja kantoi sen ohjaamoon. Hän asetteli sen istumaan yhteen tuoleista.

Se näytti aivan siltä kuin Fallen olisi vain nukahtanut tuijotellessaan avaruutta.

Maul poistui hyperavaruudesta, ja syötti koneeseen uudet koordinaatit. Ne veisivät hänet kauniille, rehevälle planeetalle Ulkokehän läheisyyteen. Sinne hän voisi hyvillä mielin haudata rakastettunsa.

Sithlordi oli juoksemassa alas ramppia naisen ruumis sylissään, ennen kuin alus oli edes laskeutunut kokonaan. Hän juoksi yhtä soittoa lähes kolme standardikilometriä, ennen kuin löysi sopivan paikan. Siellä hän laski Fallenin ruumiin maahan ja alkoi rakentaa roviota.

Kun tarvittavat puut olivat kasassa, sith nosti ruumiin jälleen syliinsä ja laski sen sitten keon päälle. Hän roiski päälle sytytysnestettä,ja lausuttuaan äänettömän rukouksen jollekin, minkä olemuksesta hän ei edes ollut varma, tuikkasi rovion tuleen.

Liekit nielivät anhaasti Fallenin vaatteita, tarttuivat hiuksiin ja lopulta kasvoihinkin. Maul ei kestänyt katsoa, kuinka kasvot sulivat kuin voi ja alkoivat sitten palaa. Siksi hän käänsi päänsä pois, ja kohtasi silmästä silmään pienen, vaarattoman metsäneläimen. Se katseli häntä kaikilla kolmella silmällään ja siirteli kokoonsa mähden massiivisia etujalkojaan puolelta toiselle. Sith seivästi sen mitään ajattelematta valosapelillaan, ja katsoi, kun sen jalat sätkivät vielä hetken aikaa, ja sitten lopettivat liikkumisen.

Planeetan aurinko oli juuri laskemassa. Se loi kuparin värisiä säteitään sithlordin tatuoidulle iholle. Hän kääntyi vielä katsomaan Kafaila Ekaterinan ruumista. Siitä oli jäljellä vain kasa tuhkaa, joka lähti lentoon tuulenpuuskan mukana.

Darth Maulin silmäkulmassa kimalsi hetken auringonlaskun kultaama kyynel, mutta pian sith pyyhki sen vihaisesti pois kääntäen samalla selkänsä auringolle, elämälleen ja Voimalle.

LOPPU

15


End file.
